


Weight of Memories

by matrixrefugee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: River tries Malcolm's coat on for size...





	Weight of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Firefly, River, Trying on a brown coat" Set post-Serenity

River had always found the Captain's brown coat intriguing: the earthy, animal scent of the leather, the heavy folds it fell into as it hung from his shoulders, and the sturdy creaking it made as he walked along. Brown. The color of the earth on most planets, the color of the land he'd fought to protect. The color of the Independants.

Once, when she found Mal's coat hanging from a peg in the crew quarters, when she didn't sense him nearby, she took it upon her to try it on, reaching up and taking it down, draping the thick deer hide coat about her slim shoulders and slipping her graceful arms into the sleeves. The cuffs covered her hands like the cuffs of the robe that a Tang dynasty court lady would wear, on Earth-That-Was, and the hem pooled on her feet. But the weight of memories rubbed into the leather hung on her more than the material: gunfights, battles, deals that went well outnumbered by ones that went sour, comrades dying, bar fights, Unification Day scuffles.

She quickly shuffled out of the garment, a moment before its rightful owner came down the companionway, pausing to smirk at her.

"Tryin' m' coat on for size?" Mal asked.

"I'm not ready for it," River said, holding it out to him. "Here, let it take care of you."


End file.
